


Derek Hale the beast prince

by PixelNeuro



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, M/M, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelNeuro/pseuds/PixelNeuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a drawing for a Sterek beauty and the beast AU fic that I will be making :D</p>
<p>let me know what you think. </p>
<p>a;so you can check out my other works here!<br/>http://pixelneuro.deviantart.com/gallery/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale the beast prince

**Author's Note:**

> beauty and the beast AU for sterek


End file.
